


Calm

by sheiruki



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Canon, Short scene, seriously this is set centuries before the game's events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiruki/pseuds/sheiruki
Summary: A certain judge enjoys a moment of peace.
Kudos: 4





	Calm

On the balcony of his home, a young judge was enjoying a glass of fine wine.

Were it any other day, he would condemn such vices, but a day as successful as this warranted an exception.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the evening sun's warm caress.

_ A new law passed and a reform underway… _

A soft smile appeared on his lips as he sank deeper into the comfort of his chair.

After all that bureaucratic squabbling, he had earned this moment of peace.

A gentle breeze rustled through the leaves of the pergola under which he sat, carrying the intense scent of wisteria and a whiff of his neighbour's lemon tree.

He opened his eyes and watched as the wind danced with the racemes, gently rocking them back and forth until at last, a petal fell off and drifted into the distance.

His gaze followed its flight past the decadent mansions of the upper city and across the vast sea of houses below, the wind carrying it further and further until eventually, it vanished somewhere beyond the sanguine horizon.

He took a sip of his wine, savouring the bittersweet taste.

_ How long can I make this last? _

**Author's Note:**

> This is less of a story and more of an image that popped into my head at 3 a.m. and naturally, I had to put it into words.


End file.
